Cybersix In A Nutshell
by CyberDreamer
Summary: A brief summary of the key elements in every Cybersix. Yep, more humor, loves.


**Cybersix: In A Nutshell  
  
**

I know, I know, Forgotten Reality. But you guys seem to like my humor more than my serious stuff, so... what the hell. I did a Yu-Gi-Oh fic like this, too. Go check it out if y'like.  
  
_ Cybersix Opening Theme_  
(Inspirational lyrics. Cool lightning flashes. Lots and lots of cool camera angles.)  
  
_Enter: The Episode  
  
_Lucas: (_mindless drivel about sports: soccer/football, one never can tell with him...)  
_Adrian: Yes, Lucas. I agree. What? No, I hadn't heard that. (_patiently agrees, but only because an angry Lucas is like an extremely pissed off gorilla.)  
_Lucas: And another thing-  
Adrian: (_having spotted EVIL outside the restaurant)_ I'm sorry, Lucas, I have to go. _(exit)_  
Lucas: _(bitches about the restaurant bill)_  
Adrian: _(runs home)_  
(Adrian does a nifty sex change and puts on a tight leather bodysuit!)  
Cybersix: I don't like evil. Evil is what I was made to be. Does that mean I don't like me? Angst. Angst angst angst. No, wait, no time for that! I must go save Lucas, who has probably gotten himself in trouble with the EVIL outside. _(does a NIFTY flip out her window and runs across rooftops and stuff)_  
Lucas: _(has gotten himself in trouble with the EVIL outside_) It never even occured to me that I couldn't beat this EVIL. After all, I DID kickbox and wrestle in high school.  
Cybersix: Never fear, the beautiful mystery woman of infamy is here. _(defeats the EVIL with extreme ease, making Lucas look incredibly weak, though his heart sure was in the right place, BLESS the little fellow!)_  
Lucas: Wow, Cybersix... I lo- Oh, wait, can't say that.  
Cybersix: Awww, why not?  
Lucas: Because there's MORE evil behind you!  
José: _(leaps out from nowhere on the back of a Fixed Idea, cackling evilly)_ Hahaha! Yes, kill Cybersix! I'm going to eat pizza off a silver platter! Father will be SO proud! Yippee wippee! Wippee!  
Cybersix: Think we could talk this over?  
José: (_kicks the Fixed Idea until it stops charging_) Hmm....... _(ponders)_  
Cybersix: At least let the innocents run away?  
José: Well... we could stand here and taunt each other for a while. If they don't leave, that's their problem.  
Cybersix: Right, then... Taunt! You're an evil crazy little boy!  
José: Er, and you're a lethally sexy woman!  
Cybersix: ...isn't that a compliment?  
José: Uhm.... HEY LOOK BEHIND YOU!  
Cybersix: What? _(turns around and sees Lucas running at a gaggle of Fixed Ideas, who are charging in, presumably to kill Cybersix) _Oh no! I'm in trouble now! Wait! LUCAS!  
Lucas: Oh SHIT! _(in desperate need of saving!)  
_Julian: _(appears, causes a lot of trouble, and poofs)  
_Cybersix: _(with much jumping, kicking, and swinging on random machinery that just happens to be there, defeats the gaggle of Fixed Ideas and knocks José's mount out from under him)_  
José: You think this is over? It's just the beginning! _(runs back to Daddy, crying like a schoolgirl)  
_Cybersix: Lucas, we've gotta go now.  
Lucas: Why? Shouldn't we stand here and laugh about how pointless that was? Or toss around love-y comments that beat around the bush and never quite get to the point?  
Cybersix: Yes, that would make sense, but you're forgetting one thing.  
Lucas: What's that?  
Cybersix: Every single episode must have an explosion.  
Lucas: Oh.  
_(massive explosion: shaking of the screen, dust flying around, clouds of fire and clouds of smoke, collapsing machinery and much destruction)_  
Cybersix: See?  
Data 7: _(leaping in, late as usual)_ Growl.  
Cybersix: So, anyway, what were you saying earlier?  
Lucas: Uhm... Oh! Here's what I was telling Adrian... _(mindless drivel about sports again)_  
Cybersix: _(whispering to Data 7)_ I think this is why we never get around to confessing our love.  
Data 7: _(goes skunk-eyed, obviously not willing to discuss his sister's love problems)  
CUT TO: Von Reichter  
_Von Reichter: Hmm... so she's foiled yet another plan. Curses! Curses! Foul, vile curses! But I'm not done with her yet... _(maniacal laughter, blue lightning flashes, glimpses of future EVIL machinery and creatures yet to come)_  
  
_ Cybersix Ending Theme  
_(Annoying, unintelligible lyrics that make no sense. Clips of characters, list of the staff. Shibby.)


End file.
